


NASA (DISCONTINUED; PARADISE IS THE NEW FANFIC)

by Yandersims (orphan_account)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Kree (Marvel), Kree Invasion, Kree! Captain Marvel, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, POV Carol, POV Nick Fury, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Carol Danvers biological son, Peter is a Little Shit, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Skrull(s), Spoilers, Talos is a BAMF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yandersims
Summary: Vers looks at the child. He looks to be on the young adult spectrum. He had brown bouncy ginger curls, chocolate eyes, almost as tall as her but not quite, and a cute small nose with freckles.This child was her kid.She didn't believe it, but she couldn't deny seeing the ginger curls and the cute but small nose in her dreams as the boy in her dreams called her:"Mom."





	1. Carol Danvers

_September 10th, 1975_

Carol didn't know why her parents split up. She just watched as her mother packed her bags, took her two brothers and newborn baby sister and just left Carol with her father. Five-year-old Carol looks up to her father in confusion as she was about to ask an important question:

"Where's mommy going?"

Her father ignored her presence and instead stormed to his bedroom that he shared with mom. Carol runs up to the window to see her mother frantically getting everyone in the car and as she saw her mom get in the car, Carol and her mom stared at each other.

Carol didn't have tears because she didn't know her mother was leaving her permanently. Carol was just confused as to why her mother had tears that were ready to spill. Carol tilted her head, blonde long hair swaying to the left as she wanted to figure out why her mom was beginning to cry.

But she couldn't as her mom reversed into the street, turns the steering wheel and drives away.

So Carol did what any kid would do.

Wait.

Carol waited for hours on end until her father called her to bed, claiming that mom and the boys weren't coming back.

"Why?" Carol asks.

"Because they're not, stop asking questions." He sharply replies.

Carol does and goes to their... no, _her_ room now. She looks at the bunk beds that were left unmade, drawers open and out, the rug covered with her toys and her belongings. She also noticed the T.V. was on and what showed was _Far Out Space Nuts._

Carol moves her things in favor of sitting on the rug and looking at _Far Out Space Nuts_. Carol liked it. Even though it started only a few days ago, Carol was intrigued by the astronauts. She kept on watching the same pilot episode despite seeing it many times.

After an hour of watching T.V., her father barges in her room.

Usually, it'd be her mom that would do that but now it's dad.

He unplugs the television and leaves.

He leaves Carol with the realization that her mom will never come back. So, Carol trudges to the bed, her shoulders slumped, head low and her hands almost touching the floor as her eyesight went blurry. Carol wipes her tears and slips under her blanket, grabbing her stuffed star and hugging it close to her chest as she lets out silent sobs into the bright night of fall.

-

_October 8th, 1981_

Carol looks around the carnival, her father away at his annual job in the go-kart. She wanted to go on the go-kart. It looked fun. With cars speeding and dangerously turning, maybe Carol can race AND win.

But she knows her father would disapprove of it. But she would do have fun. Something she rarely does. So, she runs over and sees the stand and her dad in there taking money from a family. But she also sees the door opening and no one going in. Carol looks left and then looks right before running in.

She sees yellow hay, the raceway, people on racing karts, and tall and short people in line waiting for their turn. A long line. She huffs, wanting to go on the go-kart. Her eyes brighten at the idea that abruptly came into her mind, "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm trying to get to my mommy." She says, and the lady in front of her moved with a small but awkward smile.

And Carol did that for each person she bumped into.

At that point, she was in the front of the line awaiting her turn.

"Hey, aren't you Danver's kid?"

Carol looks at the worker and realizes what she has done.

_Uh oh._

The door opens and Carol runs in before the worker can fully digest that Joseph Danver's child has just gone in the ride that he didn't want her to go. Carol goes in the go-kart and buckles herself, before smiling excitedly. One of the workers made sure she was buckled safely before one of the girls comes in the middle of raceway waving a checkered flag before speaking, "Welcome to the cosmic raceway! There are three rounds of this race before the winner crosses the finish line! Will it be you? Will you come and save the galaxy from the Kree? Come and race!" She finishes and walks out the way of the racers before Carol can see the neon lights.

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

They all hit the accelerator and by the car telling her, Carol was in third place.

-

By the final round, Carol is currently in second place, the person in first place was a boy who Carol was getting awfully close too. "You're going too fast!" The boy mocks at Carol, "You need to go slow!"

Carol glares at him, frankly tired of being told what do from anyone. So, she does the opposite and speeds up but makes the grave mistake of drifting while speeding. Carol crashes into the hay barricading the race track before tumbling into the open grass.

Carol groans, the dirt blocking her vision but it didn't stop her as she stumbles out the car, her hands and knee bruised and a little bloody but she was fine. She brushes her palms and wasn't surprised to see a shadow come towards her but was surprised to see who it was.

"CAROL!" Her father shouts, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You don't belong out there!"

Carol looks up at her dad as he brushes his mustache and inhales sharply before grabbing Carol by her elbow and dragging her across the race track. She looks back and the winner was the boy who told her to slow down. Looks like she slowed down alright.

She grumbles incoherent words as her father grounded her when they got home and took away her astronaut helmet. Carol ignores her stung eyes in exchange for her dignity as she turns away and her father quietly mentions the babysitter coming over since he has his shift at the police station.

Carol didn't care.

She just wanted her mom.

But. Maybe she should stop hoping. Seven years and nothing from her mother besides birthday cards and cash to help her and dad.

Carol looks around her room and noticed she didn't find it as her many teachers said her room will be: home. It just felt like a designed prison room. It was dark and the only light she could seek warmth from was the T.V. which would always project her favorite t.v. shows.

She sits alone, ignoring the sudden giggles of her brothers coming in the shapes of memory.

-

_July 10th, 1986_

Carol sits down with her friend, Maria as she gossips about the boys in the cafeteria. Carol was Maria's friend for many reasons. One of them was to protect Maria from the onslaught of racist students and Maria was cool to be around. Maria was her home that Carol didn't know what she had. Maria is a black woman with short jet black hair and was currently wearing a knee-length plaid skirt with her beige shirt tucked in and with those fancy shoes with green socks.

"You see Jack, Carol?" Maria asks and Carol looks before Maria grabs her jaw gently and forces Carol to look back at her.

Carol giggled, "I'm just lookin' Maria, Jack isn't my type but if he's yours..." Carol wiggles her eyebrows and smirks.

"Ew, no!" Maria replies and hesitates before adding more, "Okay, not ew but still! I thought he was yours!"

Carol shakes her head, "Not really. He's really... not on my stances on certain things."

"Which one? Racial segregation? Climate change? Or the moon landing isn't fake?"

"The moon landing is _NOT _fake! Like NASA can waste their budget on faking the Moon Landing to spite Russia."

"They can!" Maria says laughing, "Just like Area 51! Are they hiding aliens? You never know!"

Carol just lets out a lopsided smile, "I will know, one day."

"Why?" Maria asks.

"Because I want to be an airforce pilot."

Maria knew about her home life. Knew how abusive Joseph can be given the wrong circumstances or how suddenly and sickly sweet he can be given the _right _circumstances. He would always mutter about intergalactic species but Carol didn't believe him because only humans inhabit the galaxy. No one else.

Maria hums, "I heard they pay well. _But _they don't exactly let women do the job if you get it."

Carol rolls her eyes, "If there were lives at stake, I would fly the plane, Maria! Just imagine me flying around the orbit of space or just flying!"

Maria smiles fondly at Carol, "Then, I'll join."

Carol's eyes widened at her reply, "I-"

The bell rings.

Both Carol and Maria look at each other before standing up and Carol sliding over the table ignoring the skirt riding up her thighs and boys snickering. Despite her hair is nicely done in a bun (thanks to her father), she runs her hands through her hair and proceeds to wrap her arms around Maria's shoulder.

-

"Carol." Maria taps her friend with her pen.

Carol looks up and Maria points to the left side of the classroom and notices Richard Parker (a guy who Carol always shoos) making a heart with his hands. Carol just rolls her eyes and waves before Maria taps her again, "Look down." Maria says and Carol looks at her desk to see a note, folded.

Carol unfolds the note and it read, _Aliens at 8 PM in the drive-in theater? :) - Richard_

Carol looks at Maria and Maria smirks, "I'm not the one who you should be looking at."

"But how will you know my dad won't say no?" Carol asks with a frown. At some points, her dad is nice but imagine a boy asking her only daughter out. Yikes.

"Not even, Carol." Maria says, "Maybe I can-" She makes air quotes, "Chaperone."

Carol laughs.

"MARIA! CAROL!" Mrs. Chavez shouts, "Do I need to separate you both?"

Maria and Carol both shake their heads, Carol giggling and Maria softly hitting her.

Mrs. Chavez gets back to working on the chalkboard.

Carol writes on the note: _I'll ask my dad :/_

She throws the note and pretends that she's learning.

-

Carol punches Jack.

Jack falls to the ground, clutching his jaw as Carol shields Maria. She knew Maria could hold her own, but one punch to the white boy and Maria will only not be arrested but possibly executed and Carol couldn't lose her only friend to some boy that snatched cold bottled water that Carol got for Maria from the fountain.

"Fuck you, Danvers!"

"Eat my shorts, Smith!"

Security broke in the crowds and dragged both Carol and Maria.

They had to explain (well, lie) that Jack was bothering Carol to the point where Carol was scared for Maria and punched Jack out of fear.

It was partially the truth.

-

_January 30th, 1988_

Carol was almost eighteen. Seeing as her father was out again, she goes ahead and calls Richard who was Carol's only boyfriend. Carol would call Maria, she really would've but Maria was pregnant and she was having a girl. Said she'd name her Monica after her late sister who drowned.

Carol was ecstatic for Maria. Even though the baby was planning was off the charts and her parents weren't happy, Carol was and if Maria ever needed a roof to stay under, Maria is always welcomed.

"Babe?" Richard asks.

"Yeah, it's me," Carol answers, "What do you think about going to McD's?"

"That's tubular!" Richard shouts on the phone.

A little silence follows.

"Too much?"

"Way too much!" Carol concludes, chuckling.

"Where's your dad, Carol?" Richard asks, "He didn't say anything about us? You know..."

Carol shakes her head, "Disappointed? Yeah and grounded me as well."

"He just... grounded you?"

_He also beat me and threatened that if I came out positive, he'd kill both of us. _"Yeah, just grounded."

Richard didn't sound convinced, but also didn't push it. He knew how Carol felt when coming to the topic of her father. Carol was always happy to spend time with Richard's family because they seemed so... happy. So content and the house was always warm compared to Carol's cold and broken home with an almost empty fridge that only contained juice, soda, water, and leftovers from Denny's.

Carol still wonders about her siblings and mother. But it's barely there compared when they recently left.

Richard doesn't have to worry about his mom and siblings leaving.

"Well... Wanna do it again?"

Carol took a minute. Their first time hurt. Carol was unprepared while Richard was. He just didn't take in the fact that Carol was a virgin. It hurt but it felt euphoric after a few pushes in.

"Yeah." Carol replies, "Let me get my stuff ready, dad won't be home until midnight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he told me this time," Carol murmurs, "Said I can have time to go places and left me money."

"Alright, Carol, love you."

_Love you._

Carol's face grows into a bright pink, "L-Love you too. Bye."

They both hang up and Carol squeals, "He loves me!" She runs and jumps up in the air excitedly before running up to her room and getting ready for Richard.

And when he came, he had chocolates in hand and flowers.

That only made Carol swoon more for the man. It's a miracle that Richard was graduating with Carol, considering the man was not as quick as students when it came to math and was tutored. That's how Carol and Richard became a couple. Throughout those sessions sprinkled hints of love and those drive-in theaters made Carol's legs jelly.

Carol only smiles at Richard before dragging him the bed and kissing him before going on top of him and kissing his neck.

-

_December 25th, 1990_

Carol was nervous. Carol was _so _fucking nervous. She hoped she wasn't pregnant, She _hoped _it isn't true.

By the time Carol was twenty-one, she moved out to go to Maria and the newborn, Monica in New York and Richard promised he would visit. They were all attending University plus with Monica, it was always fun.

Monica is currently two and already was so bouncy. She loves to run and pretends to fly whenever Carol would lift her off. "Come on, lieutenant Trouble!" Carol would shout before Maria calls them inside for dinner.

Carol and Maria raised Monica and Carol wouldn't have it any other way.

But, Richard's last visit may have changed it.

Now, Carol was waiting in the restroom with Maria inside while Monica was asleep.

"Hey, if you're pregnant, you know what that means?"

"I'm eating for two?"

Maria shakes her head, "We have to add an extra chair and you have to get rid of things."

Carol doesn't want to do that. She doesn't want to be pregnant. Especially since it's hard to find any abortion clinics that don't have crowds of people who say to save the baby. Plus, her father.

Shit, her dad.

"Don't you think you've gotta tell him?" Maria asks, "The bigger elephant?"

Carol knew who Maria was referring too, "No, I don't think I will." She remembers the pains of growing up as a Danvers. Joseph Danver's child. The one that they pitied because they know how Joseph acts. That he was drunk and abusive. That his wife left him because he hit his own kids but never his daughter.

Then, he began to hit his daughter.

And the daughter, in turn, rebelled against him both in verbal and non-verbal ways.

But he tolerated her. Sometimes.

But now in New York, she was reborn as Carol Danvers. Just Carol, the smart DareDevil who had quippy responses and an amazing fashion sense. Carol isn't Joseph Danver's daughter. No one even knows Joseph Danvers. And that's what makes New York amazing.

No one knows her backstory but they do know Carol Danvers.

"Did you pee on both tests?" Maria asks.

"I did." Carol snaps, already anxious.

But Maria was used to her snappy nature, "How long is the test?"

"Thirty minutes each."

"How long were we in this room?"

"Almost an hour-" Carol stands quickly and walks to the sink which kept her future in a Ziploc bag.

Both Carol and Maria look at the test, the tension bigger than themselves as she flips the bag and was turned to the result.

**+**

Carol slides down the wall, running her fingers through her blonde hair, "Shit." Was all she said. 

Maria slides down with Carol and intertwines their hands together.

-

Calling Richard shouldn't have been so hard.

But it was.

It took Richard three rings but he did pick up, "Babe?"

"Uh..." Carol starts, "Remember when we did it for the first time, and dad caught us and asked if you had a condom?"

"Yeahhhh."

"Did you have a condom, _this _time?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, buddy," Carol starts, leaning on the payphone, "I'm expecting your child soon."

Richard screams and nearly hangs up before recomposing himself, "I'm coming!"

Carol's eyes widened, "WHAT?! NO!"

"Why... not?"

"Because... you have a great job there, Richie. I don't want you to quick just because of... of our kid."

Richard sighs, "I want to be an active part in this kids life, Carol," He states, "If that means quitting, I'll do just that. You can't change my mind on this and I'm booking a ticket."

Carol just sighs in return, "Fine, but pleaseeeee get some Lunchables. I'm craving those oddly enough."

Richard just chuckles, "Anything for you, future mom."

"Love you, future dad."

"Love you too, babe. See you later."

And Carol hangs up. She looks at Maria with tears in her eyes before nodding, "He's coming." Carol replies and Maria hugs her tightly.

"If he didn't, I would've stepped up and been the father like you were with Monica," Maria reassures Carol with a laugh.

Carol just smiles at Maria. Grateful she had a friend like her, "Thanks, Maria."

"You're welcome!" A happy Monica joins in and kisses Carol on the cheek.

"Wow, Lieutenant Trouble, taking things now?" She teases and Carol kisses Monica's head.

Monica nods happily.

The three of them went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Meanwhile waiting, both Maria and Carol watched as Monica kept herself busy by playing house with her dolls.

Carol wouldn't have had it any other way. 


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine thirty p.m.
> 
> At nine-thirty this evening, Carol Danvers gave birth to Peter Parker. For three hours, Carol was pushing Peter out and out he came. At first, the boy didn't cry and that raised alarms.

_December 31st, 1990_

Richard died.

He had died in the plane crash. At first, Carol couldn't even react. She couldn't believe it. Just a few days ago, Carol was talking to him and now he would be nothing but a cadaver with a little tag on his toe. Carol rubs her belly with sorrow as she realized Richard unwillingly abandoned his future child. Now, she just has to raise the child without a father.

Well, Maria did it. So, can Carol do it?

She absolutely can.

But at this time: No. She really couldn't. She sits on the floor in her room, trying to hold back tears. She didn't want to cry. But, Carol does anyways. She holes herself in her body and sharply inhales before letting loose of her tears that were stinging her eyes.

So, Carol just cries and cries until she falls asleep.

The very next day, Carol booked a ticket to Missouri and started to pack her things. Maria comes in the room and kneels down to Carols' level, "Hey." She said gently.

Carol smiles, her red-rimmed eyes irritating her, "Hey." Carol replies, just as gentle.

"Be okay out there, okay?" Maria requested.

Carol nods, "I have too. I can't be reckless especially since I got a kid in my belly, now."

Maria chuckles, "It would've been hilarious if we were pregnant at the same time, huh?"

"Not really, no. Knowing how Joseph can be sometimes, it'd be outright terrifying." Carol mumbled and sighs.

Maria shrugs, "Yeah, you're right," She said and kissed Carol's crown, "Call me if you need me, okay?"

Carol nodded and Maria left to get cooking because Carol is a disaster cooker. She stops packing for a second and takes a moment to think.

Carol is going to be a single mom now. Carol is going to have to raise her kid alone without the father. Part of her wanted to abort the fetus. That the fetus is going to be born in already unfortunate circumstances and Carol will barely be there for the kid if she's going to want to work harder so they can get their own rooms.

Carol sits on her bed and breathes.

* * *

****

_January 2nd, 1991_

After spending her New Years with Maria and Monica, Carol had to leave to go to the funeral. It'd be the last time she'd ever get to see Richard if they held an open-casket funeral. But they didn't. 

When Carol arrived at the funeral home to pay her respects, the casket was closed. She glances around to search for the familiar face of Sarah Parker. She managed to find her sitting in the front row seat, the funeral not starting yet. So Carol walks down the carpet and sits next to Sarah.

The woman was dressed in white, opposite of Carol who didn't wear white but black instead. Her porcelain skin adorned with specks of peach freckles, her short orange hair in a bun as she was holding onto the necklace Richard gave her in 1989 as a mothers day gift. She had tears streaming down her face, a frown gracing her features as she tightly holds onto the necklace as if that was keeping Richard on earth.

"Hello, Ms. Parker," Carol greets, "I'm sorry that we had to have a reunion on these circumstances."

Sarah looks at Carol and smiles at her, "Hi, Carol. How are you?"

"Uh," Carol hesitates, "Not well, you know. I thought Richard was going to be in New York but instead..."

Sarah lets the frown come back, "Yes, That's right. How's New York treating you?"

Carol sighs, her golden locks beginning to grow back as they kept hitting her shoulders, "It's treating me well, only bad thing that happened there was rotten milk."

Sarah chuckled, "I'm sure that was horrible. Imagine the chunks."

"Ew!" Carol says with a smile, "I don't wanna!"

And it was confusing to smile an hour before the funeral due to some rotten milk. But it had to happen, Carol assumed. After all, she had Sarah's grandchild. Which reminded her of the news.

"Sarah," Carol said, which caught Sarah's attention, "Did you ever know why Richard wanted to go to New York?"

Sarah shakes her head, "He said it'd be a surprise when he came back. I guess he'll never tell me the surprise."

Carol grinned, "Well, I'm also here for that," She speaks out and asks, "Can I get your hand?"

Sarah said yes.

Carol grabs her hand and puts it to her tummy, hopeful that she can understand.

She understood and started to cry, "_Really_?" Sarah asked in such a bright and heartbreaking tone. 

Carol nodded.

Sarah hiccups, "I want to see the child, understand, Carol Danvers?!"

Carol very much understood. The rest of the funeral was blurry. She didn't drink but she also didn't remember how she was in front of the podium, speaking on behalf of her late boyfriend about how much of sunshine he radiated. That he'll be with the stars and hopefully leaves a trail of stardust so Carol can find him one day.

She didn't even remember traveling to the cemetery and looking at the dark midnight sky as doves flew into the night, the pastor telling them that the doves will help Richard go to heaven, but Carol knew that in the family of Christianity, that Richard didn't believe in a higher deity unless there was evidence that the deity exists.

Carol didn't remember how the casket lowered down so slowly until there was dirt staining his snow colored coffin and then grass on top of the dirt along with the headstone:

_Richard Parker_

_May 26th, 1970 - December 25th, 1990_

_A great son, lover, and uncle_

Next to his grave was a woman's grave.

_Mary Fitzpatrick_

_July 5th, 1926 - July 1st, 19970_

_We miss you_

Carol puts her gaze back to Richard and leaves a white rose for Richard. Everyone left, she noted. Carol didn't even know. She looks at Mary's grave. Looks like no one comes. She placed a white rose for her as well.

"Hello, Carol."

Carol freezes. She'd know that voice anywhere. Carol turns and sees her father. It'd been two years. Two years without her father. Two years without herself. She examines him.

He was wearing white too. He had on a white tux, his stubble beginning to appear, his usual messy brown hair was slicked back, his coffee-colored eyes staring at her teal eyes. He also was beginning to have a beer belly but she didn't comment on that.

"Dad." She said lowly.

He hugs her.

Carol was briefly reminded of the many times they fought to the point where it was physical and the aftermath was hugs and begging for forgiveness. Was this one of those hugs?

He pulls away and cups her cheeks, "You've grown." He says.

Carol nods, "You did too, I guess."

Who knew two years can change a person?

They both stayed silent. The air too tense. They both knew about their own lives except the two years. Carol asks, "You came to pay respects?"

Joseph nodded, "He was your boyfriend, after all..."

Carol nodded.

They both stayed at Richard's grave in uncomfortable but also very used to this silence.

Nothing was said. Nothing could be said. Carol could very well say that she was pregnant and thinking about getting an abortion, but she guessed that Joseph could very well give his own custom abortion. Joseph could say that he wallowed in his own failure of raising his child in brutal ways and could apologize.

But nothing was said.

They just both drowned in silence until they walked away and went their own separate ways.

This would be the last Carol would see Joseph and the last Joseph would see his daughter.

* * *

_February 14th, 1991_

Carol saw her child. Carol went to the ultrasound with Maria and as soon she saw her little baby, Carol teared up. The baby's heartbeat was all around them as the doctor moved the wand (is it called a wand?) around her bulging belly.

"It's a boy." The doctor said and of course, Carol broke down in tears. Maria rubbed her shoulder and Carol couldn't believe her body was growing a child.

He went out and printed the pictures of the ultrasound and Carol immediately wanted a photo album. "Do you have a permanent marker?" She asked and luckily, he did.

_First picture of Peter Parker - 2/14/91_

* * *

_August 10th, 1991_

Peter wasn't due for another two weeks. 

Carol thought it was the usual painful cramps. She was on the couch, doing job applications for NASA when Monica innocently asked her, "Why are you bleeding in your no-no place?"

Carol looked at Monica before looking down and seeing her sweat pants stained with red blood. "Call Maria." She said quickly and the pains started to hit her full force. A minute later, Maria came slightly panicked as she realized Carol was going into labor.

"HELP ME, GODDAMIT!" Carol screams and Maria did by lifting Carol up slowly and gently as Carol groans in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me that this was how you felt?!" Carol asked Maria and Maria didn't say anything as she guided Carol to the passenger seat and told three-year-old Monica to sit in the back and put on her seatbelt as Maria was going to drive faster than ever.

-

Nine thirty p.m.

At nine-thirty this evening, Carol Danvers gave birth to Peter Parker. For three hours, Carol was pushing Peter out and out he came. At first, the boy didn't cry and that raised alarms.

"Wh-Why-" She tried to ask.

The doctors only stared at Peter, "He's not a crier." The doctor said as he handed Peter to Carol.

They taught her how to carry Peter and once they left, holding Peter was similar to the feeling of euphoria. Carol cries, but with a smile on her face as Peter looks back to his mother. There was nothing Carol wouldn't do for him. Carol would go to hell and back for Peter. She would do anything and everything for this small bundle of happiness.

Peter had bright orange locks, almost similar to Richard who had ginger curls. He also had silver eyes but knew that was bound to change simply because Peter didn't experience the sun. They took Peter to clean him and since Richard died, Carol felt alone.

But it'd change when Monica and Maria (along with her whole family) congratulated a sweaty and sleepy Carol on her success of birthing her son who was fast asleep in his red onesie due to the blue ones running out.

"Carry Peter!" Maria whispers to Carol and Carol obeys because of course, who's she to say no?

So she does. She can see Peter still sleeping but opened his eyes for a few moments before sleeping again. Carol smiles down at Peter and a flash appears briefly and to her surprise, a picture loads out of the polaroid.

Maria writes something and puts it in her purse.

They all stayed in comfortable silence.

_Carol Danvers meets Peter Parker - 8/10/91_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE! WILL! NOT! FORGIVE! JOSEPH! DANVERS!
> 
> Also ta-da! Peter Parker is welcomed to Carol's life.
> 
> Next chapter will be ABSOLUTE fluff because I love baby Peter and babies in general especially when they're not crying in my arms uwu.


	3. Sparkly hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Carol shifts her attention to the men. Both were ugly. One was green, had weird little rolls around his face, purple eyes, big long ears, and a chin similar to Peter Griffin. The other men looked more human. He had brown short hair, his eyes a deep hazel, a little stubble and was wearing a lot of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you guys wished for but didn't deserve :)
> 
> \- Time jump (five years)

_June 21st, 1996_

Five-year-old Peter walks out of school, nearly excited to be with his mom since they were going The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Something Peter wanted to see since the trailer came out) and ride in the airplane with his mom but he had to walk to his mom's job which was an hour away, Peter estimates.

His mom is a NASA astronaut AND an Air force pilot. Pride stirs in his big heart as since he was a baby watched his mother work and take care of him like it was no biggie. She also had Aunt Maria and Monica to help her when things got tough when Peter was young (like his asthma or allergies). His Aunt is an Air force pilot as well which is just as awesome!

Monica was in Middle School (probably tutoring) which left little Peter to walk to his mom's job by himself. While walking to the nearest bus stop, he sits on the seat and waits for the bus.

"Is this seat taken, young sir?" Someone asked.

Peter shakes his head and scoots so the person could sit.

"My names... Taylor. Yours?"

"Peter," He introduces, "Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Sorry."

"That's okay," Taylor said, "I say that to my girl every day. Ever since I got forced out of my home because I wouldn't... listen to my landlord, we've been struggling."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peter said, suddenly feeling bad. Surely, he wasn't a stranger now? "Your landlord is a big meanie."

Taylor chuckles, "Indeed they are. Listen kiddo, as much as I want to stay and chat, I have an emergency. I've gotta get going."

"But you just got-" Peter looks at him and he was astonished to see him gone. _Huh_? Was that all in his head? He couldn't just imagine Taylor... right? Peter takes off his round glasses to rub them clean and puts it back on and examines the area. He wasn't there. Huffing, He looks down on his feet which weren't touching the ground.

"Grr," He grumbles, "One day, I'll be tall and long."

The bus arrives and Peter goes on the bus, putting his dollar and twenty-five cents in before going to the nearest seat and sitting down there, he wasn't growing tired though. His excitement kept him up as he couldn't wait to see his mom and fly with her!

-

Peter opens the NASA doors and comes to see his mom dressed in her uniform. She had said that they had finally let her fly in real combat and he remembered her saying it was the best yet scariest thing she had ever done since letting Peter go in a rollercoaster using candy bars to get him in.

"How was school, little champ?" Carol asked, bending down to hug Peter who was happy to hug her back.

"Cool! Me and Ned were playing with blocks until Michelle wanted to play swords and murder which is a really cool game! Wanna see how it's played?"

Carol smiles and narrows her eyes, "I would love too but we gotta do some things before we play Swords and murder. Is that okay, Pete?"

Peter nods and holds her pinky as they walked towards a lab. There, he sees Dr. Wendy Lawson. Usually, The Doctor would always appear excited and happy to see Peter. Claiming that he and Carol were like the candy life-savers and would often drag Peter to get gifts for her "nieces who are out of this world". He once jokingly recommended an arcade game and she actually bought it saying, "money is a little thing compared to her people". Peter had no idea what that meant but was happy to help her.

But now, the Doctor appeared anxious. Her eyes would always dart to the energy core she made. She was tense, sitting up straight before her eyes raced to Carol, "Wanna ride?" She asked Carol.

His mom, of course, said yes. So, she went to the closet to get her things, leaving Peter with Wendy.

"You look nervous," Peter noted.

"Only a little," Wendy lies, "I just have to get this energy core to space."

"SPACE?!" Peter asks hysterically, the little boy standing in excitement, "I WANNA COME!"

(But Dr. Wendy Lawson didn't know the danger that would ensue that day).

"Uh, sure," Wendy said awkwardly and leaves to get her equipment.

Peter was excited, he never went to space! This was way better than going to the theaters and seeing Notre Dame. Imagine all the stars he could see with his mom! It would be a day to remember.

He sees his mom emerge from the closet, having bulkier items on her body but still looked capable to lift it with nearly no trouble. "Let's go wait in the field, kiddo," Carol said, "The plane will be there."

-

It was there.

But so were other people. When Peter and Carol walked to the field, they saw two people. It was odd because the field (which was behind the NASA building) was always filled with people. It was until Dr. Lawson told them that Project Pegasus was so secretive that only Carol and herself but Peter included himself because he was 50% of Carol. Yet, two unauthorized people were there.

Dr. Lawson's color dropped and she whipped out a _gun _which didn't even look like a gun. The two people were dangerously close to the now destroyed plane which had the core hidden that Dr. Lawson began trembling and she looked at both Carol and Peter with such desperation that it made Peter feel bad.

He noticed her nosebleed. And that's when things went downhill.

She admitted that she wasn't from here but rather from a different planet called Hala. Peter almost laughed but when he saw his mother's face and the blue blood, She was telling the truth. "Remember when I said our work was to end wars?"

"Yes, I do," Carol said, her eyes tearing up but also biting her lip. Peter held her hand, he knew it was a stress reliever.

"I spent half of my life, defending the wrong people," Dr. Lawson regretfully said, "You guys have to go. Now skedaddle before you give me any more regrets. Just remember the coordinates, okay? You've got to save them without me."

"Save? Save who?" Carol asked hysterically and looks at her son, "You go."

Peter shook his head but when she wanted to argue more, Lawson ran out and with her gun, she shoots the people who were at the core.

But then, she got shot down pretty quickly.

Carol and Peter gasped in horror. This wasn't how today was going to go down. Peter thinks. It can't! He watches his mother run and grabs the gun that Lawson had. Peter slowly crept behind her to help Dr. Lawson.

He doesn't know how to help her. He ignores the talking that his mom had begun. He puts his focus on the dying doctor who didn't smile like the people on T.V. who were close to death and being held by their loved ones.

Instead, she looked anxious just like back in the building. "Save them, Peter." She said weakly, "Save them."

"I'm just six," Peter whispers, "I don't know if I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Carol asked, her focus shifted to Peter.

Peter jumps and trips over Dr. Lawson. "I-"

He hears a gun being drawn. Carol shifts her attention to the men. Both were ugly. One was green, had weird little rolls around his face, purple eyes, big long ears, and a chin similar to Peter Griffin. The other men looked more human. He had brown short hair, his eyes a deep hazel, a little stubble and was wearing a lot of green.

"Where's the energy core?" Both of them asked.

He recognized one of the voices, "T-"

"Pararescue's on the way. You have two minutes until you're surrounded. Both of you." Carol said sharply.

"Then, I have no reason to prolong this conversation," The man in purple said and points his gun at Carol. Peter zips over to his mom, diving in front of her. Carol puts Peter on the side and glared at him. The _"You're supposed to be inside the building!" _kind of glare.

"No!" Carol stops him.

"This doesn't have to end in violence, you know-" Taylor had said but was cut off.

"You mean that energy core?" Carol asked, inching to core and Peter takes a swift peek from behind his mom who was moving slowly but surely moving fast for Peter to have to waddle and sees both men(are they even from here?) turn to the energy core which had broken out from the plane.

Carol points the gun to the core.

"NO!" They had both said and in her quick decision making, shot the energy core.

Carol and Peter were hit by the blast.

Peter could see both men (including Carol and himself) being thrown. He could see trees, thee plane, the energy core, even rocks burn and disintegrate but weirdly enough, he and his mother weren't like the trees and rocks. But the heat was too much.

The last thing he'd ever see was his mother's eyes glowing a bright blue and her hands sparkling.

* * *

Talos pretended to act dead. He couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk actually dying because he was so close to finding his wife and daughter. His wife and daughter who were somewhere in space due to the Kree and their brutal ways of tyranny.

"Commander," He could hear a woman speak, "She's still moving. Permission to fire?"

"Kid probably got vaporized," Yon-Rogg grits his teeth, "Hold your fire."

_Why?_

Talos lets his eyes open, knowing both voices were now in front of him, not bothering to pay attention to the "dead" Skrull. From his peripheral vision, he could see the kid-- Peter laying far away, his head behind a rock. He tries not to imagine if that were his daughter.

"She absorbed its power," Yon-Rogg said, fascinated, "She's coming with us."

He briefly watched as Yon-Rogg grabbed the woman carefully, flinching when her body was scorching. He could feel the heat from here and it felt vaguely familiar. When they were both close to Talos, he let his eyes stare at nothing as they stared at him to see if he were dead.

They were fooled, surely.

Yon-Rogg and the blue woman boarded their ship and swiftly left as if nothing happened.

He gets up and runs to the boy who was meters away from the crash site. The boy was also scorching hot as Talos almost couldn't touch him. Peter (he forgot his name) was bleeding heavily. He had little sparks on his hands, his round glasses broken and clothing ripped. His hair was matted with his human blood and he knew the kid was dying.

He bites his lip, solutions running through his mind. Talos could drop him off at the hospital but then that'd mean attracting attention from humans as to why he was carrying a child that he possibly could've killed. Talos could leave him for dead, but he _couldn't_. Soren and Xochitl wouldn't even dare to look at him if he did that and plus, he wouldn't want anyone to do that to his kid.

His scientist (Who he had nicknamed: Bill) arrived. He looked at the kid and winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"Well, he did hit his head," Talo says and looks at Bill, "What can we do to save his life?"

"Fuse him with our blood, but we have to do this quick. Humans are amazingly fragile," Bill said, "And we have to go. Those police thingies are going to be here within seconds."

"Crap." Talos says and they both called their ships before running, Talos carrying Peter bridal style.

"T-Taylor...?" Peter stammered out.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm gonna save you." Talos replies and gets in his ship, slamming the coordinates to the nearest Kree refuge planet (as for now), Carpathia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that! This was planned because as much as I do love Captain Marvel, We didn't get to see any of the Skrulls sides of the war because of yanno... Kree. Plus, it's nice to toy around with new ideas.
> 
> As for the sudden time jump, I'm writing... fragments of the time jump ;). You'll see mama carol and baby peter later in the story but for now, enjoy this chapter !


	4. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update?! WHAAAAA!

**\- YEAR ONE IN SPACE -**

Talos watched as Peter transformed into a flower.

"That's remarkably great, Pete, come back." Talos said softly.

Peter, who was now six, stands across from his father(?) mentor (?) and smiles. His ginger curls growing to the point where Talos often had to tie it to prevent Peter from becoming blind due to his hair.

He looks at Talos and smiles, "When's my next mission?" Peter asked.

Talos felt remorseful. He didn't want him to go on the next mission. Talos may have had his own army, but Peter? Peter _IS _the army if Talos ever wanted to risk the boy's life. He knows Peter can hold himself. He fought half of his army and Peter stood over them, victorious with his hands burning from the webbing and blasts he had done.

Even six months ago, when he gave Peter half of his blood and inherited more powers than anything, Peter was willing to give to the cost of helping Skrulls find a home.

Disturbingly willing.

To the point where Peter once lethally hurt one of the Kree and even killed one. He didn't want Peter's hand to be dirty with blood, similar to Talos. So, he benched Peter. Peter didn't take this well but felt bad when his actions came to light.

Talos frowned at him, "Peter..."

"Come on, dad!" Peter whines, "I promised I won't kill any Kree unless it's to the death."

"Peter."

"Please?"

Talos sharply breathes in, "Go shower, dinner time is almost here and it'd be a shame if you were there and dirty."

Peter chuckles and runs to the bathroom. He made sure the bathroom were human enough for Peter to use since Skrull's bathrooms were vastly different from the simplistic human bathing.

He queries if he's doing right by Soren and Xochitl.

Letting a child out into a battlefield because he was unprepared.

But that child killed. He was a killing machine. And he can be again if Talos allowed him too. Talos wasn't sure. He's a kid. Part of him Skrull and could easily infiltrate anything he wishes too and was willing to do anything for the Skrull.

Talos didn't know what to do and he wished Soren was here to help him. But he knows she's hidden somewhere safe with Xochitl.

**You're doing this for them**, Talos reminds himself. 

But as he looks at Peter who was Xochitl's age, running around and playing with Bill, he thinks he's doing it for Peter as well.

A home. A home for all of them.

-

**\- YEAR TWO IN SPACE -**

Vers had to report to the supreme intelligence again. She steps on the pad and watches as the goop latches onto her and instantaneously, she was in the supreme intelligence. It was transparent with small rainbows shining brightly.

She sees the supreme intelligence forming and it was the same person as last time.

A small boy who had ginger curls, beautiful eyes, and glasses. "Hello, Vers." They said.

Vers bends down and waves, "Intelligence."

"Your commander welcomes you the second year of serving the Kree empire from the Skrulls." They said and sits across from Vers, an almost childlike aura surrounding Intelligence but also having the same feel of eloquence and superiority.

"It's been an honor serving you both." Vers says sincerely and watches as Intelligence grabs her hand and examines it.

"Your commander also told you to come here due to... violent tendencies about a past of yours."

Vers rolls her eyes jokingly, "I am just passionate about serving the Kree and wiping out the Skrull's existence."

The Supreme Intelligence drops her hand which was glowing and moves her hair to the side, looking at the inhibitor they've placed. It was indeed beginning to burn and every time Carol unleased an energy blast, it'd send a spark of electricity.

"I'll send your commander to replace your inhibitor and soon enough, you'll be up and running." The Supreme Intelligence murmurs and taps the inhibitor which had given her powers. Powers that she'd be appreciative for since the beginning of her time at Hala.

"Thank you, Intelligence." Vers said.

"Now go, and remember to carry your powers with honor, not emotion." They said and the goop that once latched onto her released her and Vers smiles as she steps out of the pad and out of the supreme's intelligence home and back into Hala.

She sees diverse people walking, and trains going faster than the speed of light. She could also see little children running around, giggling happily as they played a weird game that often was in her dreams.

She didn't do it for herself (Well, maybe she did) but she felt like she was doing it for someone else. It felt like a ghost surrounding her, not telling her what to do but giving signals of what to do and when to do it. It wasn't controlling but rather, gentle.

She was doing it for the Kree children who wouldn't have to go with what she went through back on her home planet. 

-

**\- YEAR THREE IN SPACE -**

Peter looked like a teenager. Acted like one, too. Maybe it was because time worked differently in space rather than on this old planet. He honestly hoped it wasn't the Skrull blood rapidly aging him. He hangs himself on the branch, his disguise of a random animal he had seen.

He had his eyes on the Kree who were trying to take over the Skrull's refuge.

Peter hated that.

He looks over at Talo who was disguised as one of _them _which caused Peter to rolls his eyes fondly as he watches his father jump down from the trees and onto the crowd of the Kree who had no idea that one of them was an imposter.

Peter lets his paws run to the point where he could visibly grab his fellow species and get them out. So, he gets out of the animal transformation and back into himself before using his webs attached to one of the Skrull's upper arm. She looks upward, silently gasping.

Peter puts his finger over his lips and she understood that message as he slowly pulls her up, "Go South and you'll see a Skrull ship. It'll take you to Hox until we find a suitable planet for us." He whispers to her and he gently puts her on top of the branches to climb and hopefully jump down without detection.

He did this for almost everyone before a shootout happened.

Guess they must've realized that his dad was a good transformer but not a good talker.

The branch he was on got shot down and he landed on the Skrull. He groans before seeing guns pointed at him. Peter only looks at them, exasperated before pulling one of the Kree and it became a fight until Peter morphed into one of the Kree operatives and the fighting stopped.

"Which one of you is Hermes?"

"Me!" Both Peter and Hermes shout.

"Give me your code."

"HGX-89!"

Hermes looked shocked.

And so did Peter.

They were playing easy trivia until one of them asked a question, "Who's my crush?"

"Vers!" Only Hermes answered which left question marks in Peter's head.

_Who's Vers?_

He didn't see that in Hermes' mind anywhere.

And he would've gotten shot if it weren't for his dad stepping in. He shot everyone in the leg before he grabs Peter and runs before Peter decides to use his webs as an aid to flying.

"I told you! No messing around!" Talos scolds, "You could've gotten killed!!"  
  


"But I didn't." Peter turns to his dad with a smirk.

Talos rolls his eyes, annoyed with his teenage son already.

"Do you want Torfah cake?" Talos asked.

"Totally." Peter replies. Even if Peter wasn't one percent close to looking like his father, Talos would always consider Peter _his_ son, and it would always make Peter feel warm and at home.

He lets themselves be swung and released by the webs, talking casually as if they hadn't caused a shootout and saved each other's life again for the trillionth time.

"So, do you like Gwendolyn?"

"Dad!"

-

**\- YEAR FOUR IN SPACE -**

_"Aren't you the cutest?" Ver asks a baby as she lets her leg jump to see the same baby giggle and reach out to Vers._

_Vers couldn't see herself but she knew she wasn't in Hala. Instead, she was some sort of house. It was wooden and she can see the T.V. play some sort of child's show with a golden animal with a red shirt that didn't fit them._

_She hears someone, "HEY C-!"_

_Who?_

_Abruptly, the setting changes and she wasn't an adult but rather a child now. Her little child self watches as someone opens the car door and the faceless person stares at Vers and drives away._

_Vers didn't know why but she felt... odd._

_Abandoned._

_Vers hears steps and she turns to see a male. A male with her skin tone and he looked furious. Unknowingly, she asks, "Where's mommy going?"_

_He didn't say anything._

_Vers just glares at the floor before the floor itself falls and she lands in some man's clutch._

_But she didn't move. In fact, Vers leaned into the man's touch as they watched a movie in the vehicle. _ _"I love you," He says, turning to Vers, "So so much."  
_

_"I-"   
_

Vers wake up, sweat-drenched. Her hands heating up while the inhibitor blinks rapidly behind her. _Who were they? _Vers asked herself. She sits up and looks outside of Hala. The forever golden city being oppressed by those vile Skrulls.

She changes into her training uniform and goes to the man who saved her life from the Skrulls, Yon-Rogg himself, "Wanna fight?"

"Vers, it's literally nighttime." He responds tiredly and annoyed.

But that didn't budge Vers, "Wanna fight?"

Yon-Rogg rolls his eyes but closes the door and after a few minutes, opens the door revealing the uniform he wears for training, "Let's get right to it." He said and Vers happily followed.

-

Peter punches the punching bag. It wasn't late but it exactly wasn't early. The dreams plaguing him again and almost rendering him immobile as he struggled to breathe. 

From what he can remember, he was being held by his mother(?) but it wasn't Soren. Not like Talos had implied. In fact, it was a woman who's blonde and was so... loving. The lovingly radiating off to Peter as she kisses her head but he couldn't see her face as it was being shrouded by her growing hair.

Next thing he knew, there was a blast and the Kree were about to shoot Peter. The island was ablaze in specks and he could see a body distinctly. It was a woman who was unconscious but a Kree soldier puts a candle on her and lights her on fire but it wasn't put out. Before he can be shot, The Skrulls saved him.

He looks at the woman who was on fire. But instead, water splashes and once he got a look at the woman, she was nothing but burnt charcoal.

From there, Peter was somewhere different. He was in a building and he was tiny but not as when he was being held by the woman. Instead, he taller and had on shorts. He held the woman's finger as she guided him and he sees a woman with a tag that was blurry. She smiles and once Peter blinked, she was blue inciting a shriek from Peter and pushing the woman who he was holding their finger down to the floor and as heat engulfed them both, Peter woke up and here he was.

Punching a punching bag out of anxiety and frustration.

He looks around the gym and smelled his armpits.

"Seen that." His father says with a chuckle.

Peter gave him a tight smile, "Indeed you didn't."

Talos walks over to Peter and sniffs him before pinching his nose as if he had just smelled trash, "Go shower, Pete. You STINK!"

"That will forever traumatize me considering your showers make my hair recoil." Peter said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, my boy, just go shower and if you ever need a place to sleep, I have a bed and a heart big for the both of us." He said seriously and ruffles Peter's head before going back down the hall.

Maybe he will.

And after he showers and puts on clothes, he goes to his father's room and hugs him before sleeping peacefully.

_Who's the woman?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this note, I have a fic in mind which is basically the Avengers but their upbringing is different. Here's the list SO FAR
> 
> 1\. Natasha = Brothel  
2\. Peter = Drug use  
3\. Carol = Family troubles  
4\. Tony = Abuse  
5\. Steve = loss  
6\. Thor = Family troubles  
7\. Clint = Abuse
> 
> That's all I got and I'm gonna post em but still i wanted feedback on this little idea
> 
> ALSO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS! <3


	5. How did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hears footsteps and Talos turns to see a woman walking inside the cave. She looked so familiar but the uniform was familiar enough. Kree.
> 
> Talos bites his lip and looks at Peter with 'If we get out of this, you're so grounded' and instead of turning into Soh-Larr, he turns into one of the rocks that were in the cave.
> 
> The woman walks and to his shock, it was someone who he didn't expect to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated? ME!

_Vers was at a festival or something of the sort. She was holding a frozen treat in one hand, the other holding a child. Over time, the child's face became less blurry and Vers can see a pair of brown eyes and a small nose. He had a big grin and was jumping forgetting that his frozen treat was melting._

_"I can't wait to go on the big ride!" The child said excitedly, "Are you?!"_

_Vers grins, walking to the "big ride" which was a caterpillar ride going in circles, "I'm way too big for that P--"_

_The name didn't slip out. She turns to the boy and saw that he disappeared. Vers walks in a small circle, her heart lunging out of her chest as she tried to find him. Abruptly, the carnival started to spin. Vers turns, seeing the boy on a ride-- no, a plane with no seatbelt. A Skrull pointing a weapon to the kids head. Carol's heart unimaginably beats faster as she tries to run and tries and tries but she's running slowly while the actions in front of her unfolded.  
_

_"Mom?" A bang ensued._

Vers wakes up. The inhibitor blinking while her hands were glowing a bright blue. Her heart racing before she breathes in and out for ten seconds each. She looks up and glances at Hala. Gold and blue aesthetic decorating her window, she can distantly hear people chatting and even smell the fresh Nulkeon they had. It was almost tasty considering it was her least favorite meal.

She stands and goes to Yon-Rogg's door. The only person's room who she'd even bother knocking. It only took one knock for him to come out of his room, looking tired and agitated. "What do you want, Vers?" He asks and rubs his eyes.

"Wanna fight?" She asked back.

"Do you know how late it is, Vers?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Did you count Khod?"

"Don't want to."

"Dreams again?"

Vers shrugs.

"Go to the training area." He ordered and Vers did.

-

Vers falls on the floor, the mat reducing the minimal pain of her fall. "I slipped." She says, trying to save the little pride she has. Out of her peripheral vision, she can see younger kids fighting and adults as well. But she was mainly focused on her fight with Yon-Rogg as she hadn't beat him without using her powers.

She wanted to prove herself to him. That she is true and serious about joining the Kree star force. "Right. You slipped as a result of me punching you in the face." replies Yon-Rogg as she stands and shrugs.

But Yon-Rogg was amused by her little quips, "Tell me about this dream."

Vers and Yon-Rogg start to spar, Vers dodging his punches while Yon-Rogg throws his punches and barely kicks. Vers eventually lands a hit but in turn, Yon-Rogg asks her, "Is there anything new?"

_There is a whole lot of new. _Vers wanted to say. _Someone called me mom. A kid called me mom. The kid almost looked like who I see in Supreme Intelligence._

"No."

They continue to wrestle but Vers makes a mistake and it results in Yon-Rogg grabbing her superior arm (the right arm) and pining it behind her, "You've got to let go of your past."

_I could smell cotton candy in those dreams. _Vers thinks. _I could feel the little kid holding my hand._

"I don't remember my past." Vers says, almost honest. She only remembers little fragments. From one of her dreams, she was carrying a baby with skin color similar to hers. In another, Vers was having a picnic in what looked to be like C-53 when Minn-Erva discussed her first-ever visit there. Last night was a nightmare of almost losing the child. She didn't even know why but she was _frightened_. She could feel beads of sweat beginning to rain down from their fight.

"It's causing you doubt," Yon-Rogg scolds, "And doubt makes you vulnerable."

Vers becomes annoyed by that. It didn't help that she was then forced to the floor by Yon-Rogg by throwing her over his back as if she was a glassy alien doll. She curls her hand into a fist and it begins to glow a fiery orange. Her sweat glistening against the golden walls which shined and her eyes full of small amounts of fury as she couldn't take losing when she kept fighting him for over six years.

"Control it," Yon-Rogg said.

Vers grimaced and calmed herself down before her glowing fist no longer was a glowing fist but a fist.

"Lose control again and you'll have to convene with the Supreme Intelligence. There is nothing more dangerous to a warrior than emotion." Yon-Rogg explains to Vers. Vers thought that was dumb. So, she smirks.

Yon-Rogg pushes her, "Humor is a distraction. And anger? Anger only serves the enemy."

Vers didn't reply as the fight only began to heat up as his punches were stronger and even forceful to break her barrier. And once Yon-Rogg punched her in the face (which painfully hurt), Vers had enough by letting her anger surge to her fist and give him a blast which made him fly all over to the end of the training room. 

"Oops." Vers whispers.

-

"Has anybody seen what the Supreme Intelligence _really_ looks like?" Vers asks as they were on the train. It was a navy blue and dark green with Kree surrounding them. Vers was with Yon-Rogg on their way to communicate with the Supreme Intelligence. It was going rapid which nearly made Vers fall if not for Yon-Rogg catching her last minute.

"No-one can look upon the Supreme Intelligence in its true form. You know that. Our subconscious chooses the way they appear to us. So it's sacred, it's personal. The Kree divulges it ever." Yon-Rogg informed Vers.

Vers raises her eyebrows. She didn't know who her sacred person was. But Yon-Rogg knows who he sees, so why not? "Who do you see? Your brother?" She asked.

"No."

"Father?"

"No." Replies Yon-Rogg with a sharp inhale.

"Your old commander?"

"Vers..." Yon-Rogg warns as if Vers was crossing unwarranted territory. Vers would cross anything if she were being honest.

"It's me you see, isn't it?" Asked Vers.

Yon-Rogg laughs, realizing what Vers was doing, "I see what you're trying to do."

Vers smiles, "Is it working?"

"Yes. But you won't succeed in changing my mind on the subject."

Vers smile disappears into a frown, "What is the point of giving me these," She raises one of her hands, "If I can't want use them?"

"You're going to use them. The Supreme Intelligence made me the responsibility of showing you how to use them."

"But I know how to use them." Vers argues. It wasn't hard. Well, maybe she could improve. Or not. Vers thinks she's exceptionally good at fighting with her glowing hands.

"Well if that were true, you'd knock me down without them."

Vers glares and punches Yon-Rogg on the arm. There was no way (well, there is) that they'd take away her special powers. No one can besides the Kree. No one can take the inhibitor out beside them and yet they want her to not to use it for what? That frustrated Vers. It was like taking away steamed Ghots away from her. It's pointless.

"I need you to be the best version of yourself, Vers." Yon-Rogg said, looking down at her with seriousness.

_But this is the best version of myself._

-

It never gets old, Vers decides upon entering the Supreme Intelligence's palace. Golden thick pillars, golden walls, maids cleaning the place spotless, the floor can even reflect her if she looks down. It was elegant and it described the Supreme Intelligence perfectly. But for some reason, she felt out of place yet still fitting in with some other place. She didn't know what place that was but man did she crave to fit in.

The maids walk her to the back of the palace. Blue grass and fences surrounding the back of the palace and they left her to walk on the pad that she'd walk on every year since arriving on Hala.

She steps on the pad with eyes closed and lets the tentacle-like wires connect to her legs, arms, and head.

Vers open them and sees the same place again. Nothing special besides the endless glassy floor with a rainbow pattern on the silver walls. Sudden lights appear and the Supreme Intelligence forms within the light. The Supreme Intelligence is still a small boy with the same ginger curls and brown eyes as the kid in her last dream.

The kid that called her mom.

"Vers." Supreme Intelligence snaps her out of her thoughts. Its voice was high-pitched and Vers had to look down or sit with the Supreme Intelligence as to not disrespect it.

This time, Vers sits down, "Intelligence." She greets.

"Your commander insists that you're fit to serve." The Supreme Intelligence states and sits down with Vers, the brown eyes examining Vers head to toe. 

"I am."

"You struggle with your emotions, with your past which fuels them," Supreme Intelligence wiggled their stubby fingers which made a hologram appear. C-53 is what comes back first before a variety of planets appear before both of them. "You are just one victim of the Skrull expansion that has threatened our civilization for centuries. Imposters who silently infiltrate then take over our planets."

At the mention of the Skrulls, Vers could feel her hands beginning to heat. The hologram zooms in on one of the many planets and shows a Skrull holding a weapon similar to what Vers saw in her dream.

"Horrors which you remember and so much which you do not." Vers could hear the Supreme Intelligence say.

"t's all... blank," Vers struggles to find words to say before settling on the ones that can effectively ask a question without asking a question, "My life. You're supposed to take the form of you I most admire but I don't even remember who this person was to me.

_Because you're a kid and I'm not a mom._

_Am I a mom?_

"Perhaps this is a mercy, sparing you from deeper pain. Freeing you to do what all Kree must. Put your people's needs before your own. We've given you a great gift, a chance to fight for the good of all Kree."

Vers hands begin to glow while the inhibitor starts to blink, "I want to serve." She says, determined.

"Then master yourself; what was given can be taken away." Vers warns, referring to the inhibitor implant which gave her her powers.

Vers nods and breathes in, and slowly, her glowing hands ceased.

"I won't let you down." Vers replied.

"We'll know soon enough. You have a mission. Serve well and with honor." Supreme Intelligence says and with a smile. A lovely smile.

Vers opens her eyes and smirks.

* * *

"What do you mean he can bring the Kree?" Peter asked.

Talos looks over the knocked out agent. His name was Soh-Larr and he was a spy for the Kree. The best ones according to his science guy, Bill. Before capturing him, he sent something to the Kree and since then the device didn't turn on. They were inside a cave in Torfa, the blue man bleeding berry blue.

"He must've sent something to the Kree is what I'm saying," Talos answers, his face blank, realizing that another refuge planet for his people was now doomed because of Soh-Larr (who claimed to be a former Kree operative) decided to send a signal or something to tell the Kree he was compromised once Peter said his sixth sense was tingling.

It had been a long four hours and Peter who could easily read Talos knows he was beginning to get nervous. "How about I kill him?" Peter questioned.

"We can't do that," Talos reasons, "I don't want your hands dirty anymore, Peter."

Peter frowns, "But this is for the cause of the Skrulls!" He exclaims, "So, the Kree can kill us and nearly make us extinct but we can't do that to them?!"

"PETER!" Talos shouts, "We **cannot **DO that, understood?"

Peter stays silent and walks away.

Talos ignores his chest beginning to hurt and focuses on how bad can a father be to his child to the point where they suggest murder? Talos frowns and glances at Peter, who was upset. The teenager nearly wanted to kill someone for the Skrull cause and yes, Peter did it before but it was only once and he had nightmares.

Talos switched his training methods from killing to neutralizing and Peter was content about that. He didn't want nightmares but apparently, he was tired of his dreams and wanted more nightmares.

Talos didn't want that.

Talos turns to one of his people and walks to him, "Go see if the Kree have arrived and if they did, infiltrate as anybody. We need to buy some time."

He nodded and walked off before Talos shifts his attention to Soh-Larr-

_Where's Soh-Larr? _

Suddenly, Soh-Larr was standing and grinning at Talos but didn't take a march on to hurt him. "Peter?"

"Awh," A hurt Peter says in Soh-Larr's voice, "How'd you know?"

"Kree would hurt the Skrull. Skrull would hurt the Kree. Yet, Skrulls don't have intentions of hurting other Skrulls unless

absolutely necessary."

"You got me there." Peter said and walks forward to Talos, "I can do this, dad. Let me do this. I already have a plan!"

Talos shakes his head, "I can't-"

He hears footsteps and Talos turns to see a woman walking inside the cave. She looked so familiar but the uniform was familiar enough. _Kree._

Talos bites his lip and looks at Peter with '_If we get out of this, you're so grounded_' and instead of turning into Soh-Larr, he turns into one of the rocks that were in the cave.

The woman walks and to his shock, it was someone who he didn't expect to see.

"HGX-78." Carol starts.

"TRT79-VVX6." Peter (who is disguised as Soh-Larr) finished.

_Oh fuck._

Carol certainly changed. Her hair was still a dirty blonde, but she was a little taller and had on Kree uniform. She looked more muscular and her awkward smile was shown towards Soh-Larr.

She informs Soh-Larr about the mission. Peter, who was acting as Soh-Larr sits on a rock that thankfully wasn't Talos. "Wow. You guys really did that for me?" Peter or Soh-Larr asked and Carol nodded in reply.

The atmosphere changed within seconds once Talos could hear a voice within her ear. Peter who was closer, must've heard because he puts a shocker on Carol's neck which paralyzed her and made her fall.

Talos transforms back into his original form and Peter did the same. His ginger hair popping out and his freckles along with tan skin appear and he got shorter. Carol glares before her eyes widened as if she realized something. "Y-You-"Carol attempts to say, "Knew the code? H-How?"

Talos felt like she was meant to say something else.

"I tell you my secret when you tell me yours, okay?" Peter requests and shocks Carol again before knocking her out.

Peter looks at his father, who was hiding the sudden fear on his face, "Did I do good?"

"You did fantastically great," Talos replies quickly, "Now, let's go."

Peter grabs Carol and they (along with the rest of the Skrulls) go into their ship, Talos thinking about how the roads he didn't expect to cross, cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met! How did you feel about this reunion my boys and girls and folks?
> 
> Next chapter will reveal a lot of things but especially: Two-four new characters ;) Stay tuned as to who they are!


	6. Ginger curls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers was going to go in before something grabbed her arms. Instead of looking back, she tries to swing the Skrull but instead, they stood still and even threw her away from the pod. Vers gets up, blood dripping out of her mouth as she stares at her opponent.
> 
> Ginger hair and freckles with a small nose, brown eyes, and a smirk, "Sorry, that's not your ride." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!

_"Let's open her up."_

Vers can faintly hear someone, but can't pinpoint whose voice it belonged to.

But instead, she's focused on her dream. She was in a base but she was unsure which one. Vers sees the door opening and her hand instinctually went to a plane. She lets her hand glide on it before walking out the big door and was instantly hit with the sun.

But Vers doesn't squint or glare. She has sunglasses on and from the looks of it, she doesn't mind. Vers gets lightly pushed and glances at the person. She didn't have the sense to fight back so she lets herself be pushed. She was dark like onyx and her hair was short and black, her lips coated with pink as she was wearing the same uniform as her. Maybe she's a co-worker or something.

"Where's your head at?" She asks.

"In the clouds," Vers replied with a smile, "Where's yours?"

"On my shoulders. About to show these boys how to do it. You ready?" The woman asks with a grin.

"Higher, Further, Faster baby." Vers responded and chuckles.

"That's right." She praises.

Vers climbs into the plane, preparing to fly.

_"This can't be right." _The voice says.

Vers flies with the woman and was laughing as she flew into the sky.

_"Go back even further." _The voice demands.

Vers was with the kid again. She was tickling him. He was giggling happily as he pleads, "Mommy stop!" He shouts, giggling nonstop as Vers peppers the boy in kisses, and Vers felt warm and could feel herself smile.

"I won't stop unless you say the magic words, Petey!" Vers shouts.

_"Is... Is that me?" _Another voice asked.

By the final round, Vers is currently in second place. She looked like a kid and was racing. Already, she wanted to win. But the person in first place was a boy who Carol was getting close too. "You're going too fast!" The boy mocks at Vers, "You need to go slow!"

Vers crashes into the hay and now she was somewhere else. Gust blowing as she examines her blue bloody hand and looks at the Skrull.

_"That isn't even right. I was on the left."_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" A male voice asks Vers.

" I think we're back in the wrong..."

"You let him drive!" Young Vers exclaims.

Each memory Vers experiences resulted in her falling as people were shouting she was weak. She wouldn't make it. She can't do this or that and it made her highly furious until all those memories come to a halt when she plays with another child. It was a girl. She had wavy hair and was small. A little infant.

"Do you see the stars sometimes?" She asks.

"All the time."

"Get your butts inside!" A woman shouts and Vers can even hear a giggle, "It's time to eat."

"Prepare for takeoff Lieutenant Trouble!" Vers shouts as she grabs Lieutenant Troubles and pretends to fly as Lieutenant Trouble laughed jovially.

_"Charming memory."_

_"I think I got it!"_

Abruptly, the scene changed to Vers sitting down on a car, A cat around walking towards her and Vers being soft, she bends down to pet the cat before seeing a pair of boots walk in front of her. "Mommy is this Doctor-?" She could hear the boy ask.

"Goose likes you. She doesn't typically take to people." The woman cuts in and had a small smile on her face.

Vers was confused but it was like her brain was hotwired for this conversation that she never had before, "Early start to your morning?"

"Ah. Late-night actually, I can't sleep when there's work to do. Sound familiar?"

Vers shakes her head and grins, "Flying airplanes never feels like work." She says truly.

"But you get paid for it." The boy replies.

Vers rolls her eyes and ruffles the boy's hair.

"Wonderful view isn't it?" She asks.

Vers nods, "Although, I prefer the view from up there."

"You'll get there soon enough Ace." She reassures and she takes her leaves. Vers sighs as she and the boy stay seated on the roof of the car in comfortable silence.

_"Wait, wait, wait. That's her. Get her back."_

Vers looks up, "God?"

"Sound familiar?" She asks again.

Vers raises her eyebrow in confusion, "I prefer the view from up there."

"You'll get there soon enough..." She says and walks away.

_"Focus."_

Vers looks around and glares before being confronted with the woman again. However, when she's talking, all Vers can hear is God talking, _"Look down."_

Vers obeys and looks down and focuses on the nametag, _"Pegasus, Dr. Wendy Lawson. That's her!"_

"Can you hear that?" Vers asks Dr. Lawson.

"But you get paid for it." The boy repeats.

The scene changes yet again and she was in a lab with Lawson. The voice still talking and Vers was becoming annoyed by it.

"You sure these are the coordinates, Dr. Lawson?" Vers asks.

"I'm sure of it."

_"Look at the coordinates!" _Vers doesn't want too. She closes her eyes before it was forced open. The coordinates fuzzy,_ "Don't fight it."_

Ver wants to fight it but it was like she was a puppet in a talent show. Right when she saw the coordinates, she also saw the boy. She smiles as the boy ran to her, a backpack bigger than himself but still managing to look adorable. "How was school, Little champ?" She asks.

_"That's all we-"_

_"Is that-?"_

_-_

Vers opens her eyes, her eyesight blurry and her head in pain. She could feel her hand in something and electricity running all through her body. She can see little green figures and a boy(?) in red storming out. "This doesn't make any sense." She can hear someone say.

"Do we have any information we can act on?" Another voice asked.

"Just that Lawson was somewhere on the Planet C53. We're on our way." Voice #1 replies.

"Then dig, dig, dig, deeper. Lawson is our link to that lightspeed engine! And everything we're after..." Voice #2 pressures and she closes her eyes as she could hear feet walking towards her and the person taps her forehead.

Vers's hands began to glow.

"Oh. That did something. Try that again." Voice #2 says, almost amused.

The person taps her forehead twice and that's when her glowing hands caught someone's attention, "Uh-Oh."

Vers jumps from the trap and with the metal restraint, she throws one of the Skrulls and goes for the second one, ignoring all the others who had their weapons.

"NOT YET!" The person orders. Vers assumes that he's a General. But they didn't stop as Vers with her metal restraints uses them as a weapon while trying to get her actual weapon out of them. She goes for the General after she puts his men out and pushes the General on the table, her glowing restraint glowing bright orange and blue.

She points it at the General, her fists clenched, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She asks.

"We're just after a little information." He says calmly.

Vers inhales sharply, her anger peaking through, "What did you put in my head?" Vers asks again. _Who was that little boy?_

"Nothing that wasn't already there."

"But those aren't my memories." She snaps. She didn't know what to think.

"Yeah, its like a bad trip in there. I'm not surprised you can't keep it straight. They really did a number on you." He speaks, almost fascinated at Vers's mind.

"Enough of your mind games! What do you want?"

"We're looking for the location of a Doctor Lawson and her light speed engine."

Vers stares at the Skrull in confusion, "I don't know any Lawson."

"Then why is she in your head?" He asks and that was a good question and before she could think of anything, Vers can hear Skrulls opening their doors and hurriedly, She throws the General over to the left before running barefooted.

Vers is trying to find an exit and fighting Skrulls at the same time. It was until that she was stuck between two advancing Skrulls and no front nor back Vers couldn't use. "You wouldn't know how these things come off would ya?" Vers asks the Skrulls who had their weapons out, "No? Fine."

Vers used the metal restraints to fight them both and eventually they were subdued. She could see the metal beginning to melt off and she sees a few pods. Her grin appears, an exit.

But she also sees the General... Talos? And his little army. Sighing, she runs in and decides that enough was enough. She fights, kicks, and punches, all while blasting within the metal restraint but she was pushed down.

Glaring at the Skrulls, she keeps on blast and finally! Her restraints break and Vers gets up, smile back up and her glowing hands... glowing. But as the Skrulls back away, Vers squints before hearing cracks. She turns and sees the ship breaking and then break fully. Vers was almost thrown outside if it wasn't for the bar and uses her hands to blast into the place she was held captive.

"Hey!" She shouts and the small Skrull scientists shrink away and Vers grabs her boots and blasting the pod before running over to the pods and sees one empty.

Vers was going to go in before something grabbed her arms. Instead of looking back, she tries to swing the Skrull but instead, they stood still and even threw her away from the pod. Vers gets up, blood dripping out of her mouth as she stares at her opponent.

Ginger hair and freckles with a small nose, brown eyes, and a smirk, "Sorry, that's not your ride." He says.

Vers glares and proceeds to throw a blast but he easily dodges it before throwing webs? At her and she was stuck to the wall.

"Pete!" General Talos shouts.

_Pete _turns to Talos and Vers uses this as to melt the webs and being free instantly. She blasts Talos with her hands and rushes over to the pod which was closing. Now, both herself and Pete was in the pod.

"This isn't your ride." He repeats as he fights for control.

"Doubt it's yours... _as well_." She points out and straight-up kicks Pete right in the jaw and it should've at least knocked him out and throw him into space. But instead, he is thrown into space but he holds on tightly onto the pod.

"Get!- AHHHH!"

Vers violently tilts the pod and Pete was thrown into C-53. But, she wasn't done yet as she can see bits of pieces of the pod begin to break. Amid a meltdown, she realizes something.

_Ginger curls. Pete._

_The boy in her dreams had ginger curls._

_He had a small nose._

_Facial structure is almost similar._

Vers gasps before she is thrown into some concrete house or something of the sort.

Out of the distance, The _Office Depot_ neon store glitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, where did Peter go?


	7. Underoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was bewildered about this. He isn't the one to mimic but after knowing Yinsen for half an hour (Peter assumes. His suit is mostly useless at this point.), he had no other choice but to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i updated!

Peter plummets through space as he falls and begins to burn as soon as he hits C-53's atmosphere and landed somewhere. He noted that his suit was almost entirely burned except for the underwear and gloves. He immediately groans as he sits and rubs his head, examining the area.

He sees two faces. One was older than the other but both were older than Peter. One had light black hair while the other was gray and balding. Gray hair was skinnier than black hair and the gray-haired man appeared to nearly suffer a stroke from Peter's dramatic entrance.

Peter stares and awkwardly waves, "Hi."

None of them screamed which was great but they were staring at him as if he wasn't from here. And he isn't.

"Who are you?" The one with gray hair asked.

"Well..." Peter decided to become a pacifist considering that they're mere humans, "I'm Peter. You?"

"Nice to meet you Peter," The one with black hair says.

Peter notices the black-haired man is holding something similar to an engine.

"I'm Tony Stark," He smiles proudly, "I hope you heard about me wherever you came from."

* * *

"Do as I do," Yinsen orders to both Peter and Tony.

Peter was bewildered about this. He isn't the one to mimic but after knowing Yinsen for half an hour (Peter assumes. His suit is mostly useless at this point.), he had no other choice but to comply. He didn't know what Yinsen went through and Tony Stark less.

Seconds later, Peter realizes why he ordered them both to do so. He failed to hear the many footsteps arriving outside and they looked cocky before noticing Peter and his alien-themed suit but spoke. They asked where's he's from. 

"Peter," Yinsen says but Peter cuts him off.

"My names Peter," Peter introduces to the men, "I come from... Queens?"

"Oh, so you're native to New York?" Tony asked.

Peter had no idea Queens was a thing.

"Totally." Says Peter, a forced smile upon his lips.

It was then that Tony noticed something and looks at Yinsen in panic, "Those are my guns," Tony says panicked, "How did they get my guns?"

"They're not your guns anymore from the looks of it." Peter quips and Tony looks at him with daggers ready to stab, "Sorry."

Peter looks at the men that entered. One was chubbier and had buzzcut. He was tan and had dark black eyes. He looks at Yinsen and speaks again before stopping and tilting his head to Tony.

Yinsen translates, "He says, "Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer _"in the history of America."_." He looks at Tony, and Peter can see the fearful look in his as he further translated, "He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated."

The man points his gun at the missile. "This one." Yinsen said.

Tony didn't want to build it. He glances at Yinsen before saying, "Refuse."

"Tony!" The man heartedly laughs.

Peter glares at the man. "He wants to know what you think." Yinsen interprets.

"Well," Tony says, "**I **think he has my weapons."

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."

All of them that were participating in this conversation knows that it isn't true. From what Yinsen spoke to Peter to catch him up on speed, they're a terrorist group. Like the Kree. They kidnapped Tony because they want him to build a missile that he presented somewhere.

Tony also let Peter know that he's a billionaire and is an owner to a weapons manufacturing company but since his weapons were what got him here, he might have to change the weapons to something else.

Peter somewhat already admired the man who was carrying a car battery to keep the shrapnel away from his heart.

Tony is the first man to acknowledge the universal fact but smiles as he does so as he shook hands with the man, "No. No, he won't."

The man smiles back.

* * *

Peter was showing Tony his powers. He could do blasts, but couldn't fly, he could throw webs, but can't communicate with spiders (which Tony said sucked since people have arachnophobia), he has super strength, but can't lift a planet. That being said, Tony was bewildered by the very existence of Peter.

Tony looks at the teenager who happily yaps about his powers but also explained them scientifically but Tony knew that even if his powers were science, you can't deny there's a little bit of magic in there. Something Tony avoided.

From afar sitting on his cot, Yinsen stares at the both of them anxiously before coming over and dragging Tony away, wanting to have a conversation that didn't involve Peter. Tony starts first because he knows Yinsen doesn't like prolonging needed conversations, "They won't let me go."

But it looks like Yinsen was prepared to speak out and say what he had to say because he had a speech flow out of his lips as if he recited it, "No, he won't. I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

In all honesty, Tony was fine with being dead. He indirectly killed others with his firearms. His death won't atone for the millions of deaths that were caused by his missiles, but his death would bring some peace to some, "Why should I do anything?" Tony questions, his hands clenched, "They're going to kill me, you..." He looks at Peter, "Probably him, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"They won't kill Peter," Yinsen speaks, "If they find out what he _really_ is, they'll probably be like vampires and take most of his blood but leave him alive. They'll probably kill you first and then me but use Peter."

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

The look in Yinsen's coffee eyes said nothing but visualized everything, "I use to be like you. I had everything and nothing. I have a family but I didn't have a home." Tony waited for something else but he didn't say anything.

Tony looks at Peter, "Alright, Underoos," Peter peaks up from playing with the blankets, "I hope you know what to do because I'm gonna need all the hands I can get."

Peter nods, ready to help Tony and Yinsen. Yinsen ready to help Tony as well.

He looks at both of them and smiles, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

When Vers was running to get a Skrull, she was running to get a Skrull.

She was talking to some agent and then she was running to get a Skrull. Not because they attacked her, but they had answers as well. Answers to her past. She recognized the teenager very well. She can identify him as her son but she didn't... connect with him.

Not only that, Vers was beginning to have an identity crisis. But besides that, she had to chase the Skrull. She was on his tail up until other humans crowded the area and made her lose the Skrull. And in places like this, she can easily walk past the Skrull because that's how good they can blend in society.

Vers enters the train through punching the roof and jumps down, her hair a mess as she blows it out of her eyesight. She examines the passengers, the passengers examining her back as the way she entered wasn't human-like. Or at least normal. It could've been her armor too, but no.

"Trust me, true believer," An old man says and Vers stops to see if the man was a Skrull. She pushes the book down and he beams at her, his smile warm and comforting.

Vers smiles back (not sure where it came from but it felt familial. Vers thinks.) and lets him continue reciting his lines. She can still hear the man reciting his lines as Vers struts through the train.

It was until she passed by a familiar face that she stopped. The "old woman" looks up at her with a smile, attempting to feign whatever old women do to have sympathy. But Vers already saw the woman while running after the Skrull.

The "old woman" is indeed a Skrull. And of course, what better to test out her theory than to punch the "old woman" to see if she can take such a packed punch?

And to no surprise, she did. As Vers hears small noises from the passengers, The Skrull slowly turns and glares before they start to brawl.

But before she could get more punches in, humans held her back. If this was a regular human, Vers would've thankful for holding her back but that isn't the case. The Skrull had answers to some of her questions and she _had _to get them.

She lightly shoves most of them away from her and picks up an alien USB.

She sees the Skrull jump onto the train and who was Vers to decline a fight? She follows the Skrull and they continue to brawl there. This time, none of them holding back as they used anything near them to their advantage.

The Skrull ended up getting away and when Vers tried to follow, she looks at the other humans.

_Why did she look like them?_

Vers was beginning to have an identity crisis.

-

Vers didn't like when things glitch out when she needed them most. That's why she was at a library, googling what the USB showed her. Pegasus, Poncho's bar, and finally, a boy named Peter.

She found two out of three and exits, frustrated as she gets a map and tries to follow the path to Poncho's bar before hearing someone say, "Hey! Nice scuba suit!"

Vers puts part of the paper down to see the man and he wasn't interesting at all with his crooked smile but noticed he had a ride. She puts her paper back up.

He walks up to Vers and puts her paper down so Vers can see him. Vers, not amused, puts her paper back up.

"You should smile more, princess." He says with a smug smirk.

Vers squints, thinking of something before smiling, "Hi, I'm Vers."

"Names Loren."

Vers puts her hand for him to shake and he does, and with her smug smirk, she shocks him and continues to do so, "You should never tell a woman to smile more often, Loren." She chastises.

Loren was on his knees, Vers warm hands tightening around his, "Here's a deal," Vers puts out, "I get your vehicle, the keys, your leather jacket, and in exchange, I'll let you keep _your hand_. Deal?"

Leon puts his keys up to her and with a grin, she takes it and watches as he takes off his leather jacket, "Hey," Leon turns to her, "Smile, prince. It'll make you look prettier."

* * *

She lands in Jimmy's bar, which was closed, but still in enough pristine shape. She gets in and sees objects that made her feel nostalgic. She saw arcade games, tables, polished leather seats, the bar with many drinks and cups. Each item somehow held significance as every time she looked, she can see distant memories of herself and the woman she had seen singing, drinking, playing around, and just smiling. Something she barely does in Hala.

"What can I get ya?" Someone asked.

Vers looks at the wall filled with photographs from the air force. She examines each one quickly to see if she can see the Pegasus signal and to her amazement, she does. Vers points at the picture, "Where was this photograph taken?"

"At an airport?"

"Where's Pegasus?"

"That's classified. Not unlike the file I started on you." And with an annoyed look, her gaze shifts to the man she met on Earth, who was bald and nearly goofy-looking. His name is Fury.

Vers looks at the bartender and so did Fury, leading to the bartender leaving out of his bar. "But I see you changed it up a bit since then. Grunge is a good look for you." Fury quips with a small smile.

"Did you have a rough day, Agent Fury?" Vers counters.

"It's Director, and It's cool. You know, space invasion, big car chase, got to watch an alien autopsy. Typical 9 to 5." Fury replies nonchalantly with a shrug.

"So you did see one?"

"I was never the one to believe in aliens, but I can't unsee that."

"This is gonna get a little awkward but I gotta ask."

"You think I'm a Skrull?"

"Can't be too careful."

And they sit and get to know each other through interrogation. Fury was born in Huntsville, Alabama, his first pet was a cat named Mr.Snuffers, he was a soldier and became a colonel before becoming a spy during the cold war and now he's doing desk work. In addition to those silly details, Fury told her that if the toast isn't cut diagonally, he can't eat it.

Vers giggles and to reassure the old man, she blasted the jukebox and rebutted when Fury said a Skrull can replicate it. Truth be told, they can't because it's Kree experimenting and it's hidden. She asks where's Pegasus and Fury holds up his keys.

This time, Vers didn't take it and they hop in the car together, Vers unsuspecting of Fury's suspicion.


	8. Does Tony have a heart?

"You sat there and watched me play with tape? When all you had to do was..." Fury looks at Vers with utter disbelief as she opens the door for both of them.

With a smirk, she says, "I didn't want to steal your thunder."

Both walked into the records room, everything as dark as space if it wasn't for the stars. Once they walked in whatever direction, however, the lights would turn on, revealing dozens of rows of records in each shelf of boxes. She looks at Nick who was taller than her by a few inches, "How do we find our way?"

"Just go alphabetical order." Fury says with a shrug, "Who are we looking for?"

"Lawson. Dr. Wendy Lawson."

And it took them little time to find the L and it took less for Vers to scout out Lawson's boxes (She had two) and gives one to Fury while she puts Lawson's on the floor, preparing to dig in for any valuable information.

Down the hall, she sees a cat that she recognizes. Goose.

Vers took out the file and reads it, "Ha. Lawson's plan for the light-speed engine. I wonder why they terminated the project."

She glances at Nick Fury who raises a notebook, "I think it was because she was cuckoo."

But once Fury opened the notebook, she sees hieroglyphics and instantly recognizes it. Shock overthrew her as she grabs the book and reads through it, "She wasn't cuckoo. She was Kree." She bites her lip, not knowing it was going to lead to this.

"Well, she's dead."

"W-What? What do you mean?" Vers asks.

"She crashed the ASIS aircraft before an unauthorized test flight. Took a pilot and a child down with her. That's why security here's so unfriendly. They're covering up a billion-dollar mistake,  
Fury states, "Oh, and your light-speed engine is toast."

That certainly made Vers feel better. Fury shows Vers a picture and Vers examines it. The photograph was black and white, The satellite took the picture near a beach but far from a mountain. However, the beach looked destroyed as if someone had released a nuclear bomb around the area as it had a circle in the middle of the beach. "When did this crash happen?"  


"Twelve years ago. 1996." Fury replies.

"Who was going to be the pilot? And who's the child?"

"Slow your roll, cowgirl. Most of the things here are redacted but there is a testimonial here from a Maria Rambeau. Last person to see them both alive."

Vers looks at the pictures and notices something. She saw herself, and the boy in front of her. The boy she hit in the jaw and sent him somewhere in C-53. He was tiny (and adorable). He had a toothy grin, his ginger curls nearly covering his eyes but had a little ponytail to make his lovely brown eyes pop, his freckles all over his cheeks, and his outfit was cuter. The boy had on simply khaki pants and a striped shirt with a necklace that looked so cheap.

But Vers also saw herself. Her hair in a bun as she smiles, with khaki uniform, her nametag wasn't Vers but _Avenger. _She also sees Maria Rambeau, with the same khaki uniform but her nametag saying _Spectrum. _Her eyes start to prick as she realizes that... she had a life here. She wasn't a Kree. She wasn't from some deceased planet as Yon-Rogg claimed. She was from Earth and had a life here. Vers wants to openly weep, but Fury wasn't a person she was comfortable with yet.

"You okay?" She could Fury ask.

"Mmhm." Vers mumbles in reply.

"Back in a minute." He says and once he's gone, Vers lets herself indulge in those oncoming flashbacks.

_"This isn't about fighting wars. It's about ending them."_

* * *

"I know Lawson was Kree. She was here on C-53 and died in a plane crash. Do you know anything about this?" Vers asks, her tone on the verge of anger as she had found out everything about her was a lie. She inhales and hears Yon-Rogg.

"I just discovered a mission report sent from C-53. There's only so much I'm cleared to tell you Vers, but..." She could hear Yon-Rogg say as he hesitates for a second before continuing, "Lawson was an undercover Kree operative named Mar-Vell. She was working on a unique energy core. Experimenting with tech that apparently could help us win the war."

Winning the war.

That's what she came to do.

* * *

"Still here?" The agent asks.

"Down there, Have you found Mr. Tony Stark?" Fury asks the agent.

"Not yet, but we located Pepper Potts..." the agent replies, "We have reason to believe there may have been another party that entered with her, sir."

"Well, find them."

Fury walks into the elevator with the agent and they stay in the elevator, "I want to question her alone," The agent requests and Fury turns to him confused, "Excellent work, Nicholas."

Already, he sensed something was off.

"She's on sub-level 6. I'll get off on 5, take the stairs in case she runs for it. Do a pincer move, like we did in Havana." Fury lies and looks the agent waiting for the telltale answer that'll expose them.

"Right. Like we did in Havana."

That's all he needed before he steps out the elevator while the Skrull stays in.

* * *

Vers was on the brink of collapsing from emotional shock when she snapped at Yon-Rogg for denying that she ever had a life here. She did have a life here, she had pictures here that indicate that not only herself had a life but so did the kid. Her kid, maybe.

"Stop! Remember your training. Know your enemy. It could be you. Do not let your emotions undermine your judgment." Yon-Rogg snaps back and Vers rubs her tears away before inhaling sharply, "We're nearing the jump-point. Leave your beacon on so I can find you. We'll get to the bottom of this Vers. Together."

_Together._

That made her feel better. A little.

"Ok." She says and hangs up, going in the stairs and walking from there when she overhears someone:

"Fury's colluding with the target." Voice #1 says.

"Then why did he call us in?" Voice #2 asks.

"All I know is that we take him in too. Dead or alive." Voice #1 replies.

"Dead or alive?" Voice #2 asks, seeming skeptical, "What about the kid?"

"The Marines are finding the kid plus Stark." Voice #1 answered, "Remember. Dead or alive."

She was being betrayed by Fury. She conceals her huff and breathes in, feeling her hands heat up. Vers thinks about it. Will she save the man that bought her this far only to stab her in the back or will she run away, leaving Fury with his Skrull infestation?

"Fuck moral compasses." She spits before going to find Fury.

* * *

"Vers..." Fury whispers, "Vers!"

And now this is where he thinks, wow. this sucks. Not only was he was trapped in an old-timey warehouse full of records, but he was trapped with a shapeshifter that could end his measly human life if he wanted too.

So, where was Vers?

"Was it something I said?" Someone asked.

* * *

Vers was running, trying to find Fury and save him. She kept going to one side to avoid all the SHIELD agents within the warehouse. And it only took a few minutes as she heard Talos monologuing about his looks.

She threw her hands forward, a blast appearing and hitting Talos, making him fly backward and she immediately grabs Fury by the forearm and blasts the roof before jumping and throwing Fury forward and only stumbling a little as they both had just begun running. "You called them?!" She asks Fury.

"My bad!"

"My bad indeed!" Vers shouts impatiently.

They ran down the hallway to see a stairway and both of them go in to bump into a man. He was white, brown eyes, small lips, and looking a little timid but still having his weapon drawn, So Vers lets her hands glow. But once she looks at Fury, who had a gentle look in his eyes, he lowers his gun and hears Voice #2 ask, "Coulsen, you have eyes on them?"

Coulsen (who was Voice #1) glances at them before he says, "They're not down here. Let's try up there."

Coulsen runs up the stairs and that leaves Vers and Fury running for their lives to the airplane to escape from Talos and his Skrulls.

* * *

Tony was stuck taking care of Peter while he made Yinsen work on the oncoming suit that'll get all three of them out of here. The only problem was that Peter was catching a fever that didn't seem to lower or stop.

He was doormat on the cot, his sweat soaking through the very cot and was curled in a fetal position, groaning and mumbling. Tony felt pity for him as the only thing they could do was place a cold rag on top of his head and arms periodically.

"Feel sick." Peter murmurs.

"I know Underoos, but you're doing..." Tony looks at Yinsen, "Fantastic."

Yinsen only kept on coding before Tony says something, "Given out circumstances of our job descriptions, shouldn't I be the one coding?"

"Yeah, but," Yinsen types something in, "I took my shift watching the sick alien boy for an hour, you take your turn. Plus, I'm old. My immune system will be compromised if I stay near Peter any longer."

Yinsen had a point so he stays watch of the boy. "Alien-ling, can you do a photon blast for me?" Tony requests.

Peter, despite sick, smiles so minutely that you'd miss it if you weren't an observer and attempts to do a photon blast. _Attempts. _Because when he tried to do it, only a red puff came out of his fist.

Peter's eyes widened weakly as he looks at his fist and whines, "What's happening to me?" He asks, his voice is raspy.

Tony frowns, not knowing what to say to the alien kid, looks at Yinsen for guidance. But the man was as lost as Tony. None of them knew what to say because his powers were possibly leaving or something, but they just didn't get enough confirmation. Maybe, he was just insanely sick and his powers responding to that illness.

People came in and Tony shifts his gaze to the visitor. And of course, it was the leader of The Ten Rings, Raza. He was in his usual outfit: Bald, a stained scarf, a hidden shirt, saggy khaki pants, and shoes that can talk. "Hello, Stark," Raza greets, "Where is our Jericho missile?"

Peter lets out a groan.

"The Jericho missile is in process." Tony lies.

"Let me see."

"You see, you jinx." Peter explains and coughs out purple.

Although they didn't see what they were working on, they saw a copycat (worthy of a museum placement) that Peter made from the metal leftover just for fun. It was nothing but a body without all of its systems. 

And they fell for it. Like a bunch of ignorant fools, they fell for it and it would've made Tony laugh had it not been for Peter's weak gaze before closing his eyes and letting out a grand sigh, resting.

Tony looks at Yinsen, "You think he's losing his powers?" Tony asked.

"I think his powers are just going doormat," Yinsen guesses, "He hasn't been using them much and he's only been helping us."

"But, I thought those powers are permanent."

"Peter never said permanent, Stark. He just said he had them."

They both look at the sleeping boy, who looked just like a regular human and could pass as one. It was almost terrifying about how aliens can blend in with humanity, "Do you think-" Tony was about to ask but was cut off by Yinsen.

"You're answering questions that I don't have the answer to, Stark. Our best bet is that he ultimately can get you out."

"What about you, Yinsen?" Tony asked.

"I'll get out much more easier than you, Stark." Yinsen snarks with a smug smirk.

"But I got a suit of armor." Tony quips.

"And I have a heart."

"And I don't? Why Yinsen, I am _hurt_!"

Yinsen smiles at Tony and for once, Tony sees the sincerity in the smile. A smile directed at him that isn't filled with lust or malice. One that was just... so sincere.

Tony smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I know. It kinda sucks but I wanted to publish it because I've been putting it off + my room is constantly hot and the house, too. No excuses, but the reasoning behind the lack of uploads from me. My fault and I'll do better. I'm going to try to strive for 4k words ahhhhhhhhh I love you so much, i hope you enjoy this story! :)


	9. Not a chapter update, sadly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's talk!

So, I'm going, to be honest.

I'm starting to not like writing NASA and I know how much you guys love NASA. I go to the bookmarks every day of this fanfic and I see nice little tag or just bookmarks, not a big deal but a big deal to me. I go to comments in hopes of being energized enough to write NASA but even if I go to Wattpad (it's where I write and stuff) I just don't have the same passion for writing NASA as I had with My Dear Melancholy, or Where's The Prince?

So, am I discontinuing or deleting the fic?

No, I like the concept of the strongest MCU female superhero (Besides Jean Grey, Scarlet Witch, or even Rouge and Natasha) having a small son like Peter.

I know this story has the foundation and it's slowly crumbling because of me. So, I'm going to rewrite it. I'm going to rewrite everything in NASA (and even give it a new name) :). If you have any suggestions as to what you think I might need or you want, I'm open ears :)

With much love, Jen (Fentybebe) 


	10. Still not another update! (but one is on it's way!)

Alright, so I'll be honest (AGAIN.)

I know the plot I'm going to write and the stuff included because I was brainstorming ideas yesterday and the idea popped to my head when I was watching **The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air**. And I looked at the episode, and I was like, "huh. that could work maybe."

So here are the basic concepts of the story:

\- Minimal powers (For Carol and Peter)

\- Tony is included

\- Thanos is included (But no powers + human)

\- Kree empire is on Earth (but as a gang/mob)

\- Most of the story is centered on Carol and Peter

\- Richard is alive and he's imperative to the story

\- Nick Fury HAS to be in this story

\- The Avengers are in it

\- Peter will have the name "Danvers", not "Parker". He still is your Peter Parker, but the name change is important

\- I already told you so much lol

\- But I love you guys, so

\- It's reasonable

\- The story will most likely be deleted or its entirety will have to be rewritten and changed. I haven't decided what to do yet, but I know I have the story already and I can't wait to publish it. I forgot I can literally detach myself from the plot of Captain Marvel and put it to something I want. I think I just internally tied myself to the script and it wasn't fun. But I got it now and like I said before, can't wait :) **if I have to delete it, I'll send you guys a link to the new story if you comment here so I can alert you when it's posted. **But besides that, thank you for being with NASA on its incredibly short run and hope you can enjoy this new one I'll post :)

Con todo amor, Jennifer (Fentybebe)


End file.
